Nerve Endings
by Bastard Badger
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar hadn't expected to wake up in the bed of sixteen year old Lincoln Loud, Nor had expected to befriend the boy. This leads him down the rabbit hole into the weird life of the loud family. As a man with his own demons to face, can he juggle he new relationship and the recursion of his past
1. Chapter 1

Nerve Endings

* * *

I wake up with a jackhammer going off in my head, the sunlight that filtered through the window sting my eyes. My head Isn't the only thing that hurts, In fact my whole-body hurts.

 _Pale flesh slides under my hands as I thrust deeply into the strangling heat beneath him_

I groan. Having sex is good right. The bad thing is that the person he slept with is still beside him and somebody is probably down stairs making breakfast.

 _"Ngh, Fuck!" A male voice exclaimed in ecstasy, pressing his body down on mine_

I smile as the memory returned to me. He has made an impression, that is for sure. I have no Idea how I'm getting hard again, with how bad I felt right now. I roll over, my eyes closed as I bury my nose in his hair. It is a sweet smell, making my nose tingle. my hand runs across my partner in crime's chest, my hand gently massaging his chest. He moans softly, pressing his body against my hard on

 _I grasped the bouncing dick in front of me, my tongue gently circled his tip. His body shuddering beneath me. I gently probe his hole with my fingers, trying to get his use to being penetrated. My alcohol fuelled mind showed slight worry when he pulls my fingers back, covered in blood._

The youth woke up to find my gentle hands wondering over his chest, and down to his dick. The world felt… strangely calm. He probably expected to wake up alone and probably expected to have to nurse his hangover and new lack of virginity all by his lonesome. But the hardening length growing against his back says otherwise.

 _He nearly screamed as he felt me enter him, the heat filling his insides. I is as gentle and patient with him as I could be, despite both of us drunk. But it is so pleasurable. His back arch off the bed, his legs wrapping around my waist._

 _"More… Please More" He panted, his fist clenching the bedsheets_

I open my eyes to see a white haired, probably teenaged, boy flushed and pushing against my hard dick. My hips hitch in reflex. My mind is busy oppressing the half of the face I could see; a pretty button nose, dark lashes, freckled cheeks, buck teeth from what I can see. Who is this gorgeous creature beneath me?

 _I laid on my back, groaning in pleasure as my companion set a comfortable pace. It takes practise to get right, but he is doing well as my hands were steady on his hips, guiding him_

"Hello there gorgeous" I say with a flirtatious grin, gently kissing his bare shoulder blade

"Shouldn't you be leaving, Isn't that how this works?" The youth says, his face a bright crimson colour

"And miss the beautiful moment? It's not every day I get to lay with beautiful young man such as yourself" I say with a chuckle, sitting up in the bed

The room spun for a moment as I regained my equilibrium, the male letting out a soft sigh. I glance over my shoulder, seeing the youth now sitting up beside me. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift across his naked form, saddened by the sight of the sheet tastefully covering anything important. As my eyes drift up, my amber eyes meet his sapphire blue and I'm entranced for a moment

"You have lived an interesting life, haven't you? Lincoln" I comment, making him frown

"I don't remember telling you my name at any point, so how do you know my name?" He asks, now covering himself further much to my dismay

"I caught a glimpse at your ID, quite a well-made fake if I do say so myself. Where did you get it?" I inquire, picking up my black dress pants

"My sister got it for me for my birthday, I don't know where she got it from" He explains, confusion crossing his face before snapping his attention back to me. "You know my name, now tell me yours"

"Well, fair is fair. My name is Lucifer Morningstar, but most just call me Luke" I say, throwing on the white dress shirt I'd worn the previous day. My hands attempting to smooth out the wrinkles

"Lucifer? Like the fallen archangel?" Lincoln asks, bewildered by my name

"Precisely, it seems I was subjected to poor naming choice. I am fine with either Luke or Lucifer. Now do you want me to leave or may I stay for breakfast?" I ask, now fully dressed sans my jacket. My blonde hair still mussed from sleep

"You can't stay…I mean it would be best if you leave" He says, his face heating up once more

"I am guessing you don't want to get caught with either an older man or a man in general. Judging by the evidence I have managed to pick up on, you are obviously underage. My guess would be you're sixteen, meaning you still leave with your parents. Am I correct on this assumption?" I ask, hearing several footsteps in the hall

Lincoln opens his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a loud banging on his door.

"Lincoln, you better get out here and clean up this mess of clothes before mom and dad literally freak out. Also, Breakfast will be done in ten so you better hurry" A female voice calls from behind the closed door

"I'll be out in a minute Lori, just let me get dressed" Lincoln calls back to whom I assume to be his sister

"Well, I will leave you to get dressed and I will be down stairs if you need me" I say with a small nod, leaving the room before he has a chance to object.

As I step out into the hall, seeing what can only be described as ordered chaos. I wander towards the stairs, giving a polite nod to the line of girls standing in front of what I can tell as a small bathroom.

I hit the ground floor, looking around at the living room. I shrug to myself, moving towards the kitchen and following the smell of pancakes. I step into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of a balding middle-aged man garbed in a pink apron.

I clear my throat to gain his attention, waving a hello to him. He frowns at me, calling his wife into the kitchen. A blonde woman enters the kitchen, carrying a fussing baby in her arms. Upon seeing me, she gives me a confused look.

"Ah, you must be Lincoln's parents. A pleasure to meet you, my name is Luke. I believe we need to talk. May I sit?" I ask, pulling out a seat. They nod, sitting across from me at the table.

"Who might you be and how do you know our son" The man asks, obviously trying to stay calm

"My name is Luke Morningstar, and this might come across as troubling, but I met you son in a nightclub. Before you freak out, I was not aware of his age when we met, and I was already fairly inebriated. While I'm sure that doesn't give you much comfort and that doesn't excuse what happened. I simply think it's best if this out in the open, honesty is the best policy in my opinion" I explain, seemingly to placate the male's anger a small bit

"Well, my name is Rita, and this is my husband Lynn. I do want to thank you for your honesty. I don't think many if any would dare face the parents in this situation" Rita explains, shooting a glare to the obvious eavesdroppers standing behind me

"I should be thanking you for not throwing me out and calling the police" I say, catching the angry murmur coming from Lynn "Which is well within your rights to do so, but I am glad we can have civil discussion about this"

"Look Mr Morningstar, you don't seem like a terrible person who would prey on minors. Lincoln has always had a good judge in people and while I am disappointed in him and the situation he's gotten you and himself into and we will have sterns word with him about this but we will not be calling to police on you" She says, surprising me as this isn't typical behaviour for a parent in this situation. Her husband sure didn't seem to share her sentiment

"I am quite grateful for your understanding and kindness. I am sure not many parents would do the same if they where in the same position" I say, my mind drifting back to my time with Lincoln "Lincoln, seems like a great kid. I better leave, I don't want to overstay my welcome. I will see you folks around town"

"Have a good day Mr Morningstar" Rita says, her husband grumbles while giving me dirty looks as I stand from my seat

"Same to you Ms Loud and Mr Loud" I nod, turning to leave the kitchen.

I walk to the door, passing Lincoln's sister who try to act nonchalantly as I walk past. I shake my head at their poor attempts to act casually, pulling out my phone to text to my driver to come pick me up.

"You're leaving?" Lincoln asks, coming down the stairs

"Sorry Kid, I don't think your parents would approve of me sticking around. But I am glad I'm getting a chance to say goodbye and thank you for a wonderful romp that I'll never forget. Here's my business card, keep in touch. I'll see you around Snowy" I say, giving him my business card and a sly wink

I step out of the house, waking to the curb. I turn back seeing the state of disrepair the house is in. As I turn I catch Rita Loud yelling to her son

"LINCOLN LOUD, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE YOUNG MAN. YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE"

I smile, getting in to the limousine as it stops at the curb. My driver turns to speak to me, noticing the look on my face

"Is everything alright Mr. Morningstar" My driver, Baldroy asks me

"I just met the most amazing young man…I hope to see him again someday"

We pull away from the house, the feeling in my gut telling me that I would indeed meet Lincoln Loud again in the future

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, how do you like my spur of the moment idea. Dunno how it came to me, it just appeared in my head and wouldn't leave. Let me know if you guys want me to continue this story or if I should leave it as is or if I should scrap the idea. Any ideas or suggestions are and will always be welcome._**

 ** _If you guys have any suggestions, ideas, criticism or questions. Don't be shy to leave them in a review or even PM me, I promise to respond as soon as I can and don't worry. I don't bite :P_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to what you guys have to say about it. Also, if I do continue this. This story will feature an ongoing relationship between Lincoln and an older male. So, you've been forewarned for if you guys want more chapters. Then again, this opening chapter probably gave you the hint this would feature male on male._**

 ** _I am rambling on, so I will stop before I end up with a novel, so don't forget to leave me a review so I know what you guys think… Also, Any suggestions for a new title. I dunno if I like the one I came up with. Also, No. This won't be a DC Crossover. I just like the name, there will be no other DC Character present in this story but there may be references in the story and its subsequent chapters._**

 ** _Anyways, TTFN – Tata For Now_**


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil's Bunny

* * *

It's not often I find myself enamoured with someone, especially after what can be easily construed as a one-night stand. But I can't help but find myself lost in thought of my time with the young Loud male, whom I found out was perfectly within the age of consent. At least in the state of Michigan anyway, I am unsure of what other states would allow such things.

The tempting thought of return to his house and asking the teen out has crossed my mind, a few times actually. I try to push it out of my mind, throwing myself into my work to keep my mind occupied.

As I finish signing a few documents, my phone begins to buzz. I answer without looking at the number, the first to greet my ears is arguing in the background of the phone call

"Hello, this is Lucifer Morningstar. How can I help you?" I say, my focus now partially pulled from my paperwork.

"Mr…Mr Morningstar, I'm not sure if you remember me but my name Is Lincoln Loud" He says, the sound of a door closing being heard in the background

"Well, I do remember you. How are you Snowy? I was wondering if you would call" I reply, now laying down my pen and directing my attention to him.

"Well, I had fun the other night and I was wondering… if you'd like to grab coffee or something" He asks nervously, obviously either new to the dating scene or just not use to asking out somebody nearly twice his age "If you're free that is, I don't want to put you out of anything"

"I don't have anything important going on, so I'd love to. Shall we meet in say half an hour?" I say, pulling note pad from a drawer

Lincoln hangs up after giving me the address for the coffee shop, practically blurting it out in a jumbled mess. I stand from my seat, pulling my jacket on. I click on the intercom to my secretary Jeanette.

"Jeanette cancels my meeting with Asmodeus please, I'm going out for lunch" I say as I gather up my keys and wallet

"Right away Mr Morningstar" Jeanette replies cheerfully

"Jeanette, you know you can call me Luke" I reply with a chuckle "You've worked for me for nearly seventeen years"

"Have a nice lunch Mr Morningstar" She replies with sass, making me chuckle again as I picture her eye roll

* * *

I arrive at a small coffee shop, a small family run business trying to emulate the bigger coffee chains like Starbucks. The style is fairly down to earth, a simple glass door and mahogany windowpanes, dividing them from the outside world. A nice homely feeling café, not my usual choice of venues.

I open the door, quickly greeted with the smell of fresh coffee and muffins. I move through the small coffee shop, my gaze scanning the sparse number of patrons. I stop, spotting a familiar snow-haired teen.

"Lincoln!" I call out to the teen, making him turn to face me

"Mr Morningstar, you came" He replies nervously

"Well I'm not one to turn down a date, and please call me Luke. After all, I like to be on a first name basis with those I sleep with" I say with a chuckle

"Sorry Luke, so what will you have" He says fidgeting "Coffee, I mean"

"Jamaican blend, double strong, double sweet. Don't worry, the coffee is on me" I say, pulling out my wallet

"No, It's ok. I invited you out, I should pay" He replies, shocking me with his knowledge of dating etiquette

"Fair enough, if I didn't know better. I'd say you've done this before" I say in jest, making the boy blush

"My older sisters taught me what it takes to be a gentlemen and what to do on a date. Plus, I've dated before, just never someone…" He stops, stumbling over his words

"Someone older. It's fine to say, I won't be offended. I am not use to dating somebody as young as you" I say, flagging down a waitress

I let the boy stew for a moment as I order, flashing the waitress a devilish smile. I turn back to him, asking him what he wants.

"I'll have a small cappuccino and a ham and cheese sandwich" He replies, his face a tad red.

"You know I come from a big family as well, Seven brothers and sisters. Not as big as your family but pretty close" I casually say, seeing the boy relax a bit

"Yeah, it's hard sometimes but I wouldn't change it for the world. Would you?" He asks, curiously

"Well, I'd much prefer Michael not be as much of a pretentious arse and that Gabriel would tone down the pranks. Other than that, not really. They are who they are" I reply with a nostalgic smile

Lincoln smiles as well, commenting off hand how or families are quite similar. It's quite amusing to see the similarities between our two families. Azrael being the gloomy one like Lucy, Michael being the oldest, thinking he knows best like Lori. Gabriel being a comedian and prankster like Luan. The list goes on, Luna seems to be closer to me and my carefree nature.

But Lincoln is different, he's special and something draws me to him.

Lincoln and I spend an hour talking, getting to know each other. It surprises me how many interests the young man has, everything from cheesy old films, to art, anime, to video games, to comics. The young man never ceases to amaze me, holding an air of maturity to him while holding a carefree spark within him

"You know Lincoln. I rather enjoyed our time the other night, despite my inebriation. I do hope you will allow me to take you to dinner and grant me the chance of a repeat" I say, making the boy flush red again

"Well…I… uh… I would like that" He stutters, looking adorably nervous

I lean in closer to him, coming tantalisingly close to kissing the teen. His eyes widen in surprise for a moment before relaxing as he leans forward in response to close the kiss. But before our lips meet, I feel my phone vibrate. I sigh, pulling away from the now disappointed looking Lincoln

 _"Sorry to disturb you Mr Morningstar, but Mr Asmodeus is here with an urgent matter. I told him that you were to out to lunch, but he said it couldn't wait"_ Jeanette's voice says as I answer the phone

"Alright, tell him that I'll be there to meet with him in 20 minutes. Remind you to give you a raise beautiful" I respond in my normal charming tone

 _"Oh, how you tease me sir"_ Jeannette playfully says as she hangs up

"I'm sorry to cut this date short Snowy but business waits for no man" I say, downing the last of my coffee.

"It's ok, I should get going as well" He says, standing with a wad of bills in hand

"Friday, 8:00. I'll pick you up for dinner. Dress casual is fine" I respond, pulling the boy into a kiss

We kiss for a few seconds, the teen seeming to melt into me. I break the kiss, chuckling as the teen's turns a bright red. The boy touches his lips, looking stunned. As I pull away from him, I whisper in his ear.

"Until we meet again my little bunny" I say, referring to the faded bunny stamp that barely stood out on his wrist

With that, I make my way out of the café and leaving the stunned teen in my wake

* * *

 ** _A/N – Heyo, Badger here. Letting all of you know I am not dead, just merely preoccupied. You guys seemed to love the first chapter, so I wrote another, taking in the suggestion for a title change. What do you guy think, do you like it, or should I keep it as the previous title?_**

 ** _I don't know. If you guys have any suggestions for what I should write on, let me know. I promise not to bite too hard. XD_**

 ** _As usual, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So, don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything. I actually love the feedback I get; it feeds me. Mwuhaha._**

 ** _Jokes aside, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's always a pleasure to write for you guys and gals of the internet. I'll try to either respond in the next chapter or in a pm if I get time but I tend to get super busy so no promises._**

 ** _Anyway TTFN, Ta ta for now my lovelies._**

 ** _PS. Props to anyone who finds the hidden reference in this chapter, it's subtle but there for any nerds out there who might get it. Hint: It's started in the 80's_**


End file.
